Der Fremde und sein Schatz
by Imladros
Summary: Zwei junge Hobbits aus dem Flußland spielen an der Uferböschung - und treffen auf eine höchst seltsame Kreatur...


Der Fremde und sein Schatz

Hougo Winterbring und Zolbo Ziderich liefen schnellen Fußes über die zerfallenden Baumstämme entlang des Flussufers. Hougo war inzwischen schon ziemlich hochgewachsen für einen Hobbit und hatte lange Beine, so dass es Zolbo schwer fiel, ihm zu folgen. Davon ließ er sich jedoch nicht beirren.

„Wart's nur ab!" rief er, „ich krieg dich schon!"

„Bis dahin bin ich so alt wie der alte Brandybock!" gab sein Freund lachend zurück, ohne sich auch nur nach ihm umzusehen.

Sie spielten oft in diesem Teil des Uferraums, obwohl ihre Mütter dies gar nicht gerne sahen. Das Land war sumpfig und hatte schon manchen unvorsichtigen Hobbit verschluckt. Viele Bäume starben ab und der Boden wurde immer unsicherer, jedes Jahr schwemmte der Fluss größere Teile fort.

Zolbo stürmte weiter und rannte im nächsten Augenblick, unter einem schiefen Stamm hindurch hechtend, buchstäblich in Hougo hinein, der plötzlich stehen geblieben war. Die beiden jungen Hobbits segelten durch die Luft und landeten im stinkenden Laub. Spuckend und fluchend rappelten sie sich auf, und Zolbo rief: „Was soll denn das, du..."

„Pssst!" zischte sein Freund und deutete auf eine Stelle, wo man zwischen den Zweigen hindurch auf den Fluss hinabsehen konnte.

Das Wasser führte viel Zweig- und Blattwerk und war ungewöhnlich trüb. Einige breite Äste waren flussaufwärts abgerissen worden und hatten sich in der Böschung verfangen, und auf einem von ihnen hockte etwas, was keiner der beiden Jungen je zuvor gesehen hatte: es war eine zierliche, fast dürre Figur mit grauer, schleimiger Haut und einem fast kahlen, vernarbten Schädel. Ihre großen Augen glänzten voller Tücke und suchten hektisch das Ufer ab, während es erstaunlich geschickt auf dem Holz balancierte.

„Wo isssst er...?" jammerte die Kreatur. „Wo isssst er, mein Schatz? Garstiger Fluss hat uns fortgesssspült, und nun haben wir ihn verloren! Wo isssst er! Wir müssssen ihn finden, mein Schatz!"

„Was meint es?" flüsterte Zolbo.

„Vielleicht das hier", meinte Hougo und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Seine Hand schob ein wenig Laub beiseite und gab den Blick auf eine schlammige Pfütze frei, in der etwas golden glitzerte. Der junge Hobbit hob es auf und befreite es vom gröbsten Dreck. Sie blickten erstaunt auf seine Handfläche.

„Na so was", hauchte Zolbo. „Ein Ring..."

„Und ein schöner dazu", gab sein Freund zurück. „Schau nur, wie er glänzt... als wäre von einer Elbin geküsst worden."

„Du hast doch im Leben noch nie ´ne Elbin gesehen!"

„Ach... du weißt, was ich meine..."

„Klar..."

„_Mein Schaaatz!_" jaulte die Kreatur vom Flussufer her. „Meiiiiin Schaaaatz...!" Sie rieb sich die Hände und suchte verzweifelt das Wasser und die Uferböschung ab, aber ihr Blick kam nicht einmal in die Nähe der beiden jungen Hobbits.

„Wollen wir ihm den Ring zurückgeben?" fragte Zolbo. „Er scheint ihm viel zu bedeuten."

„Der ist ganz schön wertvoll..." flüsterte Hougo und starrte gebannt auf das schimmernde Schmuckstück hinab.

„Du willst ihn behalten?"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Na... na... wenn er ihn nicht finden kann, wird er sich weiter umsehen!" er deutete in Richtung der heulenden Jammergestalt. „Und dann wird er unsere Fußspuren entdecken und uns folgen. Glaub mir, der würde uns im Schlaf erdrosseln, so wie der aussieht. Außerdem würden alle glauben, wir hätten ihn gestohlen - und das wär' noch nicht mal so falsch!"

„Aber dieser Kerl... der ist mir nicht geheuer... guck ihn dir doch mal an."

„Na und? Der Ring gehört ihm und außerdem ist es nur ein Ring! Was soll er damit schon Schlimmes anstellen?"

Hougo überlegte einen Moment, meinte aber schließlich: „Du hast Recht. Ich lege ihn wieder zurück, dann wird er ihn schon finden."

Der andere Junge nickte und sie versteckten den Ring wieder, aber so, dass selbst ein Blinder ihn mit etwas Mühe fand.

Die schleimige Kreatur hatte den Fluss inzwischen halb durchwatet. „Wo isssst der Schatzzzz...? Gollum, Gollum! Wo issst er?"

„Hau'n wir lieber ab", meinte Hougo. Mit großen, aber vorsichtigen Schritten machten sie sich davon, und je leiser das selbstmitleidige Gekeife des Fremden wurde, desto sicherer fühlten sie sich. Rasch liefen sie zum Haus von Hougos Eltern, um ihre Angeln zu holen, und wenige Stunden später hatten sie, wie es bei Kindern und ganz besonders bei Hobbits so war, den Fremden und seinen Schatz schon fast vergessen.

-


End file.
